1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to handle assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to handle assemblies having a handle grip that is shaped such that the whole of the handle is to be gripped with a human palm.
2. Background Information
Fishing reels such as spinning reels and dual-bearing reels are equipped with a handle shaft, which has a handle assembly fixed to the fore-end thereof. The handle assembly has a handle arm mounted to the fore-end of the handle shaft, a rotation support portion fixed to the fore-end of the handle arm, and a handle grip rotatively mounted to the rotation support portion. The contour of the handle grip is formed in such a shape that the whole thereof is grippable with the human palm, for example, such a shape that the contour thereof is substantially egg-shaped or substantially T-shaped.
In the above-described conventional handle assembly, because the contour of the handle grip is formed to be substantially egg shaped or substantially T-shaped, the entire handle grip can be firmly gripped with the human palm when a big fish is caught or when jigging or the like is to be carried out. However, when, for example, the load is light, it is difficult to wind fishing line at high speed while gripping the entire handle grip.
In view of the above, there exists a need for handle assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.